Keeper of Hearts
by roxasgirl99
Summary: Two years after Organization XIII is defeated. Full summary inside.


**Summary: It's two years after Oranization was deafeated so everything should be fine and dandy, right? Except for the fact that Saix somehow survived and his new lackys are nothing to laugh at. **

**Enter Amaya who is a normal girl beside the fact that she can make hearts right in the palm of her hand! But where did she come from and why does she have something to do with Naruto?**

**In the Alter of Naught, three days prior to Sora, Kairi, and Riku's arrival in Radiant Garden, six hooded figures sat around a circular table. They were known far and wide as Twilight.**

**One of the hooded figures slammed his fist on the table, causing his hood to fall down revealing piercing green eyes and fiery red hair. "We have to warn him. They're back and they're getting stronger."**

**Another figure crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. "I'll accompany you. It would be nice to see him again. It's hard to believe it has already been over two years since we last met. I am sure he will be happy to see me."**

"**So it is settled then?" The red head said as he stood up, put his hood back on, and looked at the other four people.**

**Just then, another figure, wearing a black coat who was about two to three feet tall with huge ears, walked in. "Long time no see," he looked at everyone behind the shadow that was caused by his hood.**

**Everyone in the room smiled.**

**Chapter One**

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi were leaning on their favorite tree on Destiny Islands, just watching the sun fade slowly into the earth.**

**Kairi sighed and looked down at the multi-colored sand. "Can you believe it?" She asked her two friends.**

**Riku and Sora gave her a strange look.**

"**Believe what?" Sora finally asked.**

"**It's been two years exactly since Riku and you defeated Xemnas and the rest of Organization XIII," she replied, still looking down at the sand.**

**Riku whistled. "She's right, you know." He turned to look at Sora.**

"**Yeah," Sora put his arms head his head, "I wonder how everyone in Radiant Garden is doing."**

"**Merlin, Aerith, Tifa . . ." Kairi trailed off.**

" **. . . Cloud, Leon, Cid . . ." Sora added. Sora and Kairi looked at Riku. He could feel their stares so he sighed and spoke the name he hadn't mentioned, but thought about so many times, ". . . and Yuffie . ."**

"**We should go and visit them soon," Sora suggested.**

"**And how do you suppose we get there?" Riku gave him a skeptical look.**

"**I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon. What do you say Kairi? . . . Kairi?"**

**Kairi had stopped paying attention to their conversation a while ago. She was concentrating hard on something that was bobbing up and down in the water.**

"**What is it Kairi?" Riku asking concerned.**

"**There's something in the water!" She shouted as she pointed at it.**

"**Hm," Sora stated.**

"**Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Riku smirked.**

"**Race?"**

"**You're on. Ready? Set. Go!" Riku shouted just as him and Sora took of at full speed through the sand to the water.**

**Sora hit the water first, but Riku was the faster swimmer. He grabbed it just before Sora was about to and headed back to shore.**

"**Hey! I want a rematch!" Sora shouted stubbornly.**

**When Riku reached Kairi, he handed her the object and fell back onto the sand.**

"**It's . . . a bottle? And a letter with the King's seal!" Kairi shouted excitedly as he popped the cork top out and took the letter out.**

"**What does it say?" Sora and Riku asked at the same time.**

**Dear Sora,**

**There is something very important I need to talk about to you face to face. There is also someone you may be happy to see again.**

**King Mickey**

**P.s. Leon and Cloud will be coming for you on the Gummi Ship shortly after you get this.**

**As if on cue, as soon as they finished reading the letter, the Gummi Ship appeared with Leon driving ad Cloud riding shot gun.**

**Sora started to walk over to the ship, but a hand caught him around his wrist. He turned around and saw that it was Kairi who had grabbed him. She had her head down, but he could see the tears forming in her eyes. The way they threatened to fall down her cheeks made his heart break. He wrapped her into a big hug and gently rubbed her head, trying to comfort her.**

"**Don't worry. It won't be like last time, I promise," Sora whispered softly into her ear. He pulled away from her to get one last good look at her. The tears made his heart break more and more. "Riku?" Sora barely managed to choke out as he looked at Riku. "Please take care of Kairi?"**

**A small smile formed on Riku's lips as he nodded slightly. Sora and Riku weren't really open about hugging, and all that good stuff, with each other except on rare occasions. Riku grabbed Sora's shoulder and pulled him into a hug,**

"**We'll miss you, Sora," Riku said as he let go of Sora.**

"**I'll miss you guys, too." Sora could feel the sting of the tears wanting to well up in his eyes, but quickly blinked them back. Sora had always been told that guys shouldn't cry.**

"**Who's going to miss whom?" Leon asked, leaning against the open door of the Gummi Ship.**

"**I'm going to miss Kairi and Riku," Sora stated solemnly.**

"**Why?" Leon asked puzzled. "We had orders that they were to come back with us."**

**All three of Kairi, Riku, and Sora's heads snapped up at the same time. "They are?!" Sora cried in relief. He didn't want to leave his two best friends again.**

**Leon nodded with a smirk on his face. "C'mon, we're burning daylight."**

**Sora, Kairi, and Riku quickly boarded the Gummi Ship with newfound happiness. The entire trip was filled with stories about how everyone in Hollow Bastion and Destiny Islands were doing. It was such a pleasant and airy mood that nothing could possibly ruin it. Soon enough, they reached Radiant Gardens and Sora and Kairi were so excited to see everyone that they almost killed each other trying to get off the Gummi Ship.**

"**Sora! Kairi!" Yelled a voice as they finally got off the Gummi Ship. They looked around and saw Yuffie standing right in front of them. She was wearing a black tank top with light blue camouflage capris. She wrapped them both in a big hug and squeezed really tight.**

"**Y-Yuffie . . . we . . . c-can't . . . breathe . . ." Sora gasped.**

"**I'm sorry," she said with a big grin as she let them go. "Where's Riku?"**

"**What? I thought I heard my name?" Riku asked, walking out of the Gummi Ship.**

"**Riku!" Yuffie yelled happily, ran over to him and practically attacked him.**

"**Whoa, Yuffie. Have you gotten stronger?" Riku asked with a playful smile.**

**Yuffie's eyes lit up. "You noticed?"**

**Riku nodded and Yuffie couldn't help but grin.**

**Suddenly, Leon cleared his throat. Riku and Yuffie looked over at him.**

"**I hate to interrupt things, but we need to get to Merlin's house," Leon said as him and Cloud stepped out of the Gummi Ship.**

**Riku ended up giving Yuffie a piggy back ride all the way to Merlin's. Sora and Kairi were in the back, holding hands and smiling stupidly at each other.**

**When they all arrived at Merlin's house. Cid was typing away on the computer, Aerith was looking through some books, and Tifa, Merlin, and the King were talking to someone in a black coat.**

**Yuffie hopped off Riku's back and ran in front of everyone. "Look who's here!" She yelled excitingly just as Leon and Cloud walked through the door.**

"**Yuffie, I hate to break it to you, but we see those two everyday. There's no need for a celebration," Tifa said looking at Leon and Cloud who just glared at her.**

**Yuffie shook her head and laughed. "Not those two! These three!" Sora, Kairi, and Riku walked in on cue.**

"**Hey, everyone," Sora said as he waved.**

"**Sora! Kairi! Riku!" Everyone yelled and then rushed over to greet them. Everyone but the King and the hooded figure that is.**

**As soon as Sora broke free, he made his way over to King Mickey. "Your Majesty, it's good to see you again."**

"**Yes, it is, Sora," he said as he shook the King's hand.**

**"Um, Your Majesty?" Sora asked uncertainly. "You said there was a message for me?"**

**"Yes. And here it is," the King said handing Sora a folded piece of paper. Sora opened it quickly. It read:**

**Dear Sora,**

**I know you may not remember me, but I just wanted to let you know I'm okay.**

**-Roxas**

**P.S. Take care of Amaya.**

**_Amaya? Why does that name ring a bell? _Sora thought**.

Please Review! And thank you for reading. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
